The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
High availability for a software application refers to an application's ability to tolerate failure and be almost continuously available. High availability can be accomplished by implementing data backup and failover logic into an application. Additionally, an application's architecture can be modular and allow for redundancy or parallel execution of application services so that if one service fails a similar service is already executing or may be quickly initialized. For example, distributed applications are developed and designed to run on multiple computers or servers within a network at the same time, and the application can be programmed to failover to another computer in the event of failure.